


Blue Sheets Beneath Us

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mentioned leo x raph, Mentioned raph x Mikey, Mentioned raph x donnie, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: After a particularly rough night against the Foot, Mikey feels as if he screwed up, again. He feels like he's the weakest link.Leo disagrees.





	

“Leo. Please, I need you.” Mikey huffed softly, running his hands over Leo's head, gently picking at his eldest brother's mask. The leader had his head between Mikey's thighs, breath hot and ghosting over his lower scutes.

“Is that what you want? Me?” Leo murmured—he loved to look up at Mikey this way. The way his chest rose and fell in excitement, pupils dilated as he looked down at his older brother. “I'll do anything you say, little brother. Anything.” he nuzzled the quickly softening plates. “You did such a good job today, don't you know? You deserve my full attention.” Mike's hips jumped up, smacking his lower half against Leo's jaw lightly. The leader winced.

“S-sorry.” Mikey apologized. Leo shushed him quietly.

“Don't apologize, just let me take care of you.” Leo told him softly, running his hands up and down the youngest's thighs. He pressed gently kisses up the Mikey's stomach and trailing them along the bit of side he could reach without knocking his skull against the younger turtles shell. He slipped his tongue along the sensitive area where Mikey's plastron and skin connected, getting a soft whimper.

“I...I'm sorry. About tonight.” Mikey told his older brother, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. “I...I fucked up, Leo. I'm sorry.” Leo gently slapped his side.

“You didn't do anything wrong.” Leo told him, voice verging on sharp. “Mikey, Mike, no.” More soft kisses, trailing up Mikey's plastron. His fingers slipped to grip at Mikey's sides, gently massaging the flesh. “Mike, no.” he whispered again, gently pressing his beak to Mikey's neck, kissing the expanse of it. “You did fine tonight.” The kisses now roved over his jaw and across his cheek.

Leo drew the edge of Mikey's mask between his teeth and tugged it up and off of his brothers face. A soft, wanting groan slipped from Mikey's lips at the simple action. Leo brought his hips down to grind against Mikey's lower plastron in a solid movement. The youngest brother let out yet another whimper.

“It's my fault they got away tonight. The Foot.” Mikey grit out, closing his eyes. A painful nip to his jugular made him shoot them back open in fear.

“Michaelangelo.” Leo rumbled out, voice dropping to the tone he used when he intended to follow up with an order. Blue eyes blinked in confusion. A three-fingered hand slid up to gently cup his jaw. “Nothing happened tonight that could have been stopped. And nobody got hurt.” he pressed their noses together, letting his calm, measured breath mix with his brothers light panting. “So what, the Foot got away? They'll always be more Mike.” His free hand slid down and pressed against Mikey's plastron. “Just calm down, let me take care of you.”

“O-okay, Leo. I just...I know I'm the weakest link and-” a hot mouth pressed against his, silencing him. “--Leo, I-” another kiss, fast and hard. Heavy tongue muffling him as it slipped inside. Both hands now gripped his hips tightly, holding him still. “--I'm trying to talk to you.” Mikey groaned, feeling the leader press his hips down again.

“I know.” Leo murmured. “But I don't want to hear you talking down on yourself like this. That's a direct order.” Mikey nodded. “Say it.”

“I won't talk down on myself.” Mikey told him, voice wavering. Leo let out a soft churr in response, rocking their hips together. Mikey's heels dug into the carpet as he was shoved back on to the bed; the leader was truly moving against him now, weight heavy and solid. Mikey echoed the churr back, mixing a soft series of clucks in.

“Good. Good.” Leo almost purred. “You're so good, Mikey. Don't you know that?” the older brother murmured, slipping a hand between them. “Don't think I don't notice your dedication to you hand-to-hand training.” his fingers danced along the thin separation lines between the scutes on Mikey's plastron. His mouth was pressed nearly to the youngest's ear slit. “I'd love to suck you off, Mike. Why don't you drop down for me? Let me see that beautiful cock of yours.” Mikey groaned, unable to keep from doing just that. Leo's hand caught him, gripping him solidly. He gave it a few experimental pumps, churring in time with Mikey's moans.

Leo moved back down his body, licking along the edges of Mikey's scutes and sliding across tiny cracks and scratches that he found. Diverting from his original goal, he nipped at Mikey's side instead, travelling down to bite and suck at his muscled thighs. His hand left Mike's cock so that he could push his thighs even farther apart.

“Do you think I could leave hickey's here?” Leo asked with a teasing grin. Mikey let out a whine and bucked his hips up. “Do you want me to? Bet Raph would see them and claim any space I left open.”

“God Leo, please. Please mark me all up.” Mikey whined, keeping his thighs open wide. Leo began to suck and bite the thick thighs, nose twitching at the smell of his brother's excitement. The whines and moans were so wonderful to hear; he loved when he could have Mikey like this. “Want Raph to see 'em and know that you had me like this.”

“Oh, don't worry. He'll be able to hear you.” Leo told the younger, eyes narrowing once more. Lips pressed against the base of Mikey's cock, flattening his tongue and licking a hot stripe up it. Mikey gasped, legs shaking as his older brother took the tip of his dick into his mouth. Inch by inch, Leo took the large cock in his mouth, groaning and churring heartily in time with Mikey.

“Fuck, fuck, Leo. Please. Please, I want you to---” Strong arms slid underneath his legs and pulled him closer, taking him to the root. “--fuck, yeah, that's good. That's fucking great, keep on doing that.” Leo chuckled, sucking and bobbing at a controlled, mind-numbing pace that Mikey could feel shattering his thoughts into itty bitty pieces. His hand scrabbled at Leo's head and mask, ripping the cloth with fumbling fingers. Leo pulled off, licking his lips. His mask half-torn, hanging off his face. Saliva dripped down his chin and was grinning at Mikey knowingly.

“Could of just asked me to take it off.” Leo told him. He pulled the ripped mask from his face and tossed it away. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the leaking tip of Mikey's dick.

“You've got such pretty eyes, Leo.” Mikey breathed, looking up at his older brother. He gently cupped Leo's cheek. “I love them.” Leo smirked at him.

“You're eyes are much, much prettier than mine.” he breathed. “You're so beautiful, Mikey. Every little thing about you is beautiful.” He was moving back up Mikey's body, eyelids half-mast as he finally let himself drop down; finally releasing his cock from the confines of his cloaca. “Sometimes I don't want to share you, you know.” he sat up and Mikey let out a soft groan; the dim lighting around them reflected off the dented and scuffed plastron of his older brother, causing them to glint and shine as if new. “Can I take you on your shell?” he asked, skimming a hand down Mikey's thigh. Having sex face-to-face was such an open thing, stripping Mikey of his defences. He nodded anyway.

“Yes. Please.” he murmured, searching Leo's blue with his own. He could be defenceless around Leo—he didn't have to be scared with him. “Just...be careful, alright? Don't want to break anything.”

“Ha, I've never been rough with you.” Leo told him, leaning over to open the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and waggled it at his brother; Mikey chuckled. “That's saved for Raph, and you know it.”

“Raph can be gentle.” Mikey crowed, watching with an intense gaze as he brother generously coated himself. He licked his lips unable to keep a soft whimper of need from escaped his lips.  
“Only with you and Don.” Leo told him, reclaiming his place between Mikey's thighs. He let out an appreciative churr at the younger brother. “You're so gorgeous, when you lay so open for me.”

“Aw, shucks. You're going to make me blush.” Mikey teased. Leo was impressive. His cock was flushed darkly in need, pre-cum beading at the top and slightly dripping down the head at is bobbed between his legs. The youngest turtle took a moment to appreciate the look of sheer devotion that was painted across his eldest brothers face.

“I'll make you do more than that.” Leo nearly hissed, clucks rising in his throat as he did so. His fingers stroked at Mikey's tail, earning a low, loud churr. It reverberated through the two of them like rolling thunder. The tail relaxed, revealing his tight entrance. Leo ran his lube soaked fingers over it, getting a shuddering moan in response. Leo gently nuzzled Mikey's neck, nudging the younger turtles legs open a bit wider as he moved back between them. Gripping his cock, he made his body parallel to Mikey's; strong arms wrapped around Leo's neck and dragged him down for a sloppy kiss.

Leo carefully lined up, his free hand gently running up and down one of Mikey's quivering, impatient thighs.

“Relax for me Mikey.” Leo told him, nudging against his hole. The words were like magic, rolling over the youngest and making body turn to jello. With a gentle push, the leader was breaching the younger turtle beneath him. He grit his teeth, letting out a happy, hungry churr at the warmth; he wanted shove into the tight heat but the discomfort on Mikey's face made it clear that he couldn't. “You okay?” he puffed, wincing at his voice. It was strained and heavy with arousal.

“Good, so good.” Mikey whined, despite the tense lines of his face. “Okay, fuck, yes.” Mikey was capturing his lips again, hungrily claiming his mouth and urging his brother to do the same. Leo happily snuck his tongue into his brothers wide mouth, tasting the sugary sweet that was his little brothers.

“You know, it's kind of funny.” Leo teased breathlessly into the younger turtle's ear. “That the only time you stop talking is when my cock is in you.”

“Don't get it enough.” Mikey whined, kissing Leo again. “Need you more often.” His arms tightened around Leo's neck.

“You need me more often?” Leo almost rumbled, dropping his chest down to scrape his plastron against his little brothers. “All you have to do is ask, Mike.” he murmured, warm and promising. Mikey shuddered at his tone.

“B-But you're so busy all the t-” he was cut off by his brother gently rocking into him.

“Not too busy for you. Not too busy for my little brother.” Leo shushed. Mikey groaned, digging his heels into the sheets as Leo began to slowly piston into him. The bed rocked gently with his movements. The eldest turtle returned his mouth to Mikey's neck, sucking angry, purple bruises into the flesh there. An unrestrained fountain of churrs and moans began to slip from Mikey's lips. He was so loud. Completely unrestrained in the pleasure, head twisting and turning on the dark blue sheets underneath him. One arm had detached from Leo's neck to grip at the sheets beneath him, clenching the cloth almost hard enough to rip it.

“Leo.” he panted, toes curling. “Harder, please. Please.” he whined, blue eyes begging. Leo let out a low growl and shoved his hips forward, hard. Mikey made a noise between a gasp and a husky churr. Any chance of coherent thought was lost on the eldest as he shoved into the youngest turtle beneath him.

“So beautiful.” Leo churred. “I love you, I love you so much, Mikey.” he murmured against his neck. His fingers were digging into Mikey's hips, relishing every jerk of his little brother's hips rolling up to meet his thrusts. “Love.”

“Love you too, L-Leo.” Mike stuttered out. Leo pressed a trail of kisses up the side of his brothers neck, nipping at his jaw before planting one on the corner of his mouth. “Don't know how much longer I can last.” he whimpered, eyes fluttering shut.

“You can cum any time you want.” Leo told him, one of his hands slipping from Mikey's hip to encircle his cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts; he was so close himself, heat coiling in his belly. Flaring up through his veins and causing him to curl as tight as possible over his little brother; he shared heavy breaths with him, panting out tiny words of devotion. The bed was rocking with Leo's heavy thrusts. It slammed down against the stone with each one, and he could already imagine the complaints that he'd hear tomorrow morning.

But it was so worth it.

Mikey came first, locking his legs as far around Leo's back as he could. He let out a choked groan as he did, arching up against Leo and crashing their bodies together. Leo grit his teeth as the younger turtle clenched down around him. He did his best to shove Mikey's body back on to the bed, preventing him from getting his cock pinched in between their bellies.

“G-Gotta be more careful.” he nearly hissed, barrelling towards his own orgasm. Mikey was whimpering and blubbering and praising Leo with everything he had; he was pulling Leo close, kissing his face as the oldest turtle continued to thrust erratically into him. It wasn't long until he was coming, pouring into him and filling him up with his own release.

 

\----

“Man, this is a mess.” Mikey whined playfully, fingers dipping in between his thighs. They came back with a sticky, clear cum of his brother. “Wanna help me clean up?” Leo rolled his eyes; he'd manoeuvred Mikey so he was laying lengthwise on the bed, relaxing against the mussed sheets.

“Maybe I want you to smell like me, hm?” Leo asked, leaning back and resting his head on Mikey's stomach; the youngest turtle had wiped off a bit of his own cum that had splattered there.

“I can smell like you all you want, but I don't want to walk around with your spunk dripping outta me, Leo.” Mikey told him, receiving a chuckle in return.

“Think you can walk to the bathroom?” Leo asked, heaving himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first time I've written anything between, well, two giant mutant turtles. I hope it's okay! 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Dove Of Mine by Eliza Rickman
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://definitelynotpg.tumblr.com/), Or at my main blog, [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
